1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device whose display module is protected from being struck by an external force easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of the science and technology, electronic devices have a close relationship with people's daily life, and more and more electronic devices which are humanized and have good functions come out one after another. A display module is a rather important element for an electronic device, and once the display module is damaged, the electronic device cannot be operated. The current electronic device does not have any anti-strike design for the display module. Therefore, once the electronic device falls down or is struck by an external force, the display module may be damaged by the external force transferred from the case of the electronic device to the display module.